Forever Remebered
by ForeverAndAlways19
Summary: Tribute to what happened on the horrible day of 9/11 on flight 93. Edward is on that flight and his whole world is turned upside down as he as to become a hero to stop the plane from hitting DC. One shot BxE story Rated T. Please and thanks for reading


**A/N: OK so as all of you should know what happened on September 11th, 2001. Today in school we watched a video about it and it made me really upset thinking about how many people lost loved ones on that day. So in study hall instead of studying for my math test and doing my homework I was writing this. I wrote it with different names and no Twilight references so sorry for any mistakes. This story is going to be a one shot about 9/11 and more specifically flight 93. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight or The events that took place on 9/11 or the facts on times, what the hijackers said and other stuff.**

**P.S sorry about this section but please don't send me hurtfu****l or rude ****reviews****. Please and thank you :) Now on wi****th**** the show….. **

**Edwards ****POV**

The fast pace beeping sound of my alarm clock startled me into reality. In my dream I was with my wife Bella back home in San Francisco but really I was in New Jersey on a business trip. Groaning I rolled over to face the alarm clock and noticed it was already six o'clock A.M. Crap! I had to be at Newark Liberty International Airport in an hour if I was going to catch the earlier flight. Quickly I got myself ready and triple checked that I had all my stuff and I pulled out my cell phone to make a quick call back home. I dialed Bella's phone number as I waited for her to answer. After a couple rings I got her voicemail and I left her a quick message, "Hi Bella baby it's me. I decided to catch an earlier flight out of here this morning, I miss you tell the kids I say hi. I love you and I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone upset; I really needed to hear Bella's voice. I had been away from here and our two kids Carlie and EJ for exactly two weeks and three days.

I then grabbed all my bags and headed down to the front desk for check out. "Have a safe trip home!" The hotel manager yelled after me as I nodded in her direction. I made it to the airport in record time. Security was a breeze and it was now around twenty minuets to eight. So, instead of sitting around waiting for boarding to be called I decided to call Bella. Surprisingly she answered considering the time it was back in California. "Hello?" She muttered her voice full of sleep.

"Hi baby it's me. Just wanted to let you know were about to start boarding. Take off is scheduled for 8:01 AM. I'll call you when I land. I love you and miss you and I'll see you soon ok?" She muttered an ok bye and I love you bye before hung up. I smiled at the very thought of being home to Bella and the kids. My family it was everything to me, I had a beautiful wife and two amazing children, life couldn't get better than this. Very soon after hung up with Bella they called boarding for first class, out of habit I rose but I sat back down again. Since I took the earlier flight I had to give up my first class seat.

I got on the plane shortly after that and I took my seat by a very young woman she looked about twenty five at the oldest. She immediately engaged me in a conversation. "Hi I'm Jessica! And you are? Also are you coming or going? I'm coming like I'm meeting up my best friend in California and we're doing a bunch of like fun stuff. Like San Francisco, Hollywood, Disney and Universal! It will be like amazing times one hundred!" She finished off her little rant by flirtatiously batting her eyes at me. I nodded feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"I'm um... Edward and I'm going home to my wife and two kids." I explained holding up my hand with my wedding rings on it. "Oh." Jessica muttered clearly upset by the fact I was married. She continued to chat my ear off until the intercom turned on. "This is your captain speaking..." Quickly I glanced down at my watch and saw it was exactly 8:01 AM, take of time! "We are going to be delaying our take off time due to runway traffic." I heard a series of curses and groans fill the cabin around me. As I took a good look around I realized how empty this plane was, it was only carrying thirty seven passengers and seven crew members compared to the one hundred and eighty two it could hold. I took this time to call Bella and I left her a voicemail saying take off was delayed and I would call her before we left.

Finally at 8:42 AM we took off. I did a mental fist pump as we ascended into the air. The flight began out really smooth, but forty six minuets into our flight the real terror began. At exactly 9:28 AM our flight dropped down into the **air (FACT: flight 93 dropped 685 feet in a half a minuet)** screams were heard around the cabin. Seconds later I could hear the crew in the cockpit screaming "MAYDAY!" into the radio.

Suddenly a few minuets later a voice came over the intercom it was not the voice of our captain I knew that for fact. "Ladies and gentlemen: here the captain, please sit down keep remaining seating. We have a bomb on board. So sit." Panic was heard all around the cabin and our airplane suddenly lurched up as it was in take off. Suddenly everyone was on their cell phones or the air phones desperately trying to reach loved ones. I quickly dialed Bella's number. She answered on the first ring. "Edward? Edward is everything all right?"

"No I whispered it's not." And tears began to form in my eyes as I said those words.

**Bella's POV **

As soon as I heard those words my stomach dropped to my feet. He quickly filled me in on how the plane had been hijacked and ordered me to call the authorities. I whispered a yes as I told him to stay put and grabbed the house phone. "911 what is your emergency?" The operator said.

"Hi my husband is on United Airlines flight number 93 and it has been hijacked." I was soon transferred to someone else as I yet again explained what was happening aboard that plane. I then called Alice, she answered on the third ring. "Alice, come quick and get Rose to come with you. Something's happened on Edwards's flight." I cried into the phone as she assured me she would be over in a jiffy no matter the time and everything would be all right.

I then called Edward again he answered as soon as I heard the rings. "Bella…" He breathed into the phone. "I just want you to know whatever happens to me that I love you so, so, so much baby words can't even describe it. I love EJ and Carlie too please let them know that and even when I'm not around I'll always be watching." I cried out at his words. He thought he was going to die. "I'm sorry baby but these people have a bomb and I believe a gun and knife, there's no way. We'd need a miracle."

"I understand." I cried tear now falling down my face. I didn't even hear Alice knocking until I felt her arms around mine along with Rose's. Jasper and Emmett stood before me as I mouthed to my friends 'can I have a moment?' They left silently leaving me to talk to Edward alone. "Edward I love you so much as well. You're my life and I don't know if I can live with out you."

"But you can Bella." He interrupted. "You have EJ, Carlie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, I need you to stay strong and no matter what happens I'll always be watching." I just cried even harder at his words.

"I know." I sniffled as I heard my friends shout at me from the living room I quickly went out to join the living room. They pointed at the TV and I stood there dumbfounded. "Bella…? Bella…!" I heard Edward call from the phone. "Edward there's others." I muttered. His toned changed as he asked me what I meant. "Planes, Edward! Two hit the World Trade Center and one hit the Pentagon!"

"Seriously, that's horrib-…." Suddenly our call was cut off as I cried out. No! We only had so much time left.

Edwards POV

My conversation with Bella was put to a halt as she went to call the authorities. All of the sudden a voice came over the intercom again. "Hi, this is the captain. I would like you all to remain seated. There is a bomb on board and are going back to the airport, and to have our demands…Please remain quiet." People once again frantically began on there hope of reaching loved ones. Next to me Jessica was in despair as she tried to reach her parents. "No!" She cried tears streaking down her face. "They aren't answering." I gave her a look of despair as I heard Bella come back onto the line.

Our conversation was one of goodbyes and proclamations of our love. Suddenly she blurted out, "Edward there's others." I stood dumfounded other planes? I took in the news of the other attacks wondering if two were already in the World Trade Center, and one was in the Pentagon. Where was our plane headed? The only logical place I could think was a very important building.

Suddenly my connection with Bella was cut off and I cried out! No! This couldn't happen. I was going to die here on this plane, never seeing Bella again. I began sharing the news of the other attacks with the surrounding passengers. Everyone agreed we were all going to die so why not stop the terrorists' and stop them from doing one more horrible act. I called Bella one more time. "Bella this is goodbye." I cried into the phone and I could hear her heavy breathing through the phone. "Were going to attack the terrorist's… We'll all be dead but at least we tried and possibly saved something else. I love you Carlie and EJ so much. I'll be always with you, watching you. Baby I love you goodbye. And be strong" Tears were actually streaming down my face and I heard her "We love you too goodbye I'll miss you so much. And I will be strong only for you." The line became disconnected and I tried to lose my tears and put on my game face.

All of sudden we were planning. We were planning a revolt against the sick men who brought us into this situation. We began boiling water and had the food cart ready to barge into the cockpit. As we lunged for the cockpit door the plane suddenly the plane jerked to the side. We were knocked off our feet but we got in. Suddenly the plane began plummenting down and the only thing I could think off was I love you Bella, Carlie and EJ so much. And why did I take the earlier flight?

We crashed at 10:03 into Skanksville, Pennsylvania. That's the last thing I remember before my heart stopped and me and forty three other people lost their lives. The passengers and crew of my flight stopped the terrortist's from hitting Washington D.C. And this all happened to me Edward Anthony Cullen because I took the earlier flight to see my family, something I'll never see again in person.

**Bella's POV**

He was gone. Gone. At 10:03 AM his plane hit the ground. Everyone on the flight was killed. The passengers of flight 93 were truly heroes.

**1 Month Later**

As I stood in front of Edward's coffin I began to sob. My kids Carlie who was eight and EJ who was seven stood next to me crying over the loss of their father. I knew they saw him as a hero one who saved lives of the people in DC. I slowly pressed my lips to his closed coffin and whispered "I love you." I walked away from it to let others view his coffin.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all hugged me with faces of despair. We all missed him. I was only starting my life we were to celebrate out 10th wedding anniversary this January. His 34th birthday was coming up and he wouldn't be here to celebrate. We were all going to miss out on so many memories. But he would always be the only one for me. I vow I will not marry again; I will love him now and forever into eternity.

**A/N**** Finished! So proud of myself ****we'll this is my story. Don't be a hatter ok! I did this purely for a remembrance of 9/11 specifically flight 93. I used actually facts in this story. I did my reasearch so it's mostly accurate. Thanks so much for reading! Please Review. Please and Thanks! _foreverandalways19 a.k.a ~K oh and I don't own what happened on 9/11 or twilight**


End file.
